Sparks Fly
by CuteVampireCollie
Summary: The weather is stormy and there's a dance up ahead. What will Hallie do when it comes time to tell Jesse her feelings? JesseXOC one shot


I give full credit to Taylor for the amazing lyrics of her new fav song of mine. Her beautiful song is what gave me the idea. Thanks a bunch Taylor! =D Anywho, I also don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I just own Hallie. Oh and btw, I did a one shot before this with Hallie and Jesse where they didn't get together because Jesse didn't love her back but I've grown too fond of them as a couple so this is basically like a spin off from that story. Hope you all enjoy!~ (Taylor Swift in case some of you didn't know. ^^)

~Sparks Fly~

The rain poured down so strong that each drop was like a tidal wave. So if you were a seventeen year old girl that had a small and petite build, the harsh blowing winds would likely pick you up and easily send you flying.

Such was the case for Hallie Evans. She was making her way back up to the school after going for a short walk. It had been perfectly sunny when she had left but now…not so much.

She hissed under her breath as the wind's speed began to increase. Her pink hair blew into her face and blinded her for a second. But a second was all it took for her to lose her footing and slip. A strong arm caught her by the waist and pulled her back up into a standing position.

Hallie looked behind her and saw one of her closest friends, Jesse Anderson standing behind her. She released the breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding and gave him a grin. "Thanks, Jess."

He answered with his usual dazzling smile. At least it was always dazzling to Hallie. For the longest time she had been in love with the teal-haired Southerner. Ever since the day he had come to Duel Academy, she had felt somewhat different inside. It wasn't until the day he and Hallie had dueled that she had realized that the feeling was love. So now every time Jesse was around she had to keep herself from blushing and blurting out how she really felt.

Jesse released his hold on her when he was sure she had her footing again and began to walk with her back up to the Academy. Hallie turned to him with a sudden disgruntled expression. "You're not having any trouble moving in this weather! I mean, what are you, the rainstorm itself?"

Jesse laughed. "Well you're having immense trouble moving in this weather, aren't you Hal? You must be the house of cards then." He grinned coyly and Hallie just muttered under her breath, "Showoff."

Soon enough they made it back up to the Academy and made their way inside where Hallie instantly shook her head from side to side which in turn made water fly everywhere. Jesse chuckled and swat her arm jokingly. Hallie ran a hand through her damp bubblegum pink hair and looked up at the banner hanging on the wall across from them.

"There's a dance tonight?" she asked, blinking her hazel-gold eyes at Jesse. Jesse looked at her questioningly. "You mean you didn't know? These posters have been up all week!"

Hallie blinked again and then grinned sheepishly. "Okay, well then I just have been too out of it to notice them." Jesse chuckled. "You do realize that everyone's required to go, right?"

Hallie shrugged. "So what if I don't go. It's no big deal." "Chancellor Sheppard says anyone that doesn't go, will get detention," Jesse said, eyeing her. Hallie laughed. "Like I've never gotten detention before! When you're friends with Jaden, you tend to get detention at least once. So it won't matter."

Jesse shook his head. "Oh you're going, Hallie Taylor Evans. I'll take you myself." The pinkette rolled her eyes at the use of her middle name but then blushed as she realized the last part of what he had said. "W-what?" she stammered. He smiled. "I'll take you. In other words, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

Hallie's blush deepened and Jesse leaned forward, grinning slyly. "Didn't see that coming did ya, Hal?" Hallie managed to shake her head, not only to get rid of the taunting blush but to also answer his question.

"You know, sometimes the way you act really scares me," Hallie huffed, finally managing to regain her composure. Jesse feigned a wounded expression. "I scare you? How?"

Hallie grinned. "You're reckless. In fact, sometimes my mind tells me that you're so reckless I should just stop hanging out with you." She coyly stuck her tongue out at the bluenette and he just shook his head, his green eyes sparkling. "I was going to say that you're the reckless one, Hal. But even if you were to run away from me, you'd never get far." He raised his eyebrows in a teasing manner.

Hallie rolled her amber eyes at his bright, almost goofy-like grin. "So I'm going to the dance with you? Well, I think that means I'll have to skip out and hide."

When in fact Hallie's heart was beating rapidly at the thought of going to a dance with the boy of her dreams. He suddenly leaned in close to her and gave her a grin. "You'd never be able to hide from me."

Hallie's blush quickly returned at Jesse's proximity and she realized that he was close enough for her to reach out and touch him even if it was just once and just her fingertips brushing against his arm.

She knew her face was beet red but prayed that he wouldn't be able to tell why. Jesse was quite observant so it definitely wasn't a good thing that sometimes Hallie lost her cool. She also hoped that he wouldn't be able to tell all the things she was thinking. Although he was so close he could probably at least hear her heart pounding against her ribcage.

Jesse suddenly chuckled and gave her a shoulder a pat. "The dance is at eight o clock so I'll meet you at seven-thirty okay?" Hallie was only able to nod and Jesse left with another grin.

Hallie's gaze quickly drifted back to the rain outside. In a way the pouring rain was beautiful because she had always dreamed that if Jesse did like her in the same way she liked him that he would drop everything and meet her in the pouring rain just to kiss her.

Hallie shook her head at the thought. There was no way he felt that way about her. He was really a bad idea. Well, love was. It always ended up hurting you sooner or later. Hallie had already experienced the hurt before and that was one reason why with most people she kept her guard up. But with Jesse, it was no good. She always let it down around him.

And whenever he would touch her, like he had just touched her shoulder, it made her heart ache with the haunting of him not being hers.

A sigh escaped her lips and she began walking back to her dorm where she would then get ready for the dance. Part of her just wanted to run and hide just like she told Jesse she might do, but another part of her wanted this more than anything. That part of her was also foolish enough to believe that he was doing this out of any feelings for her.

She stepped into the shower and lathered up with lavender shampoo. The scent of lavender was supposed to be calming and hopefully it would keep her heart from beating out of her chest later in the evening. She tilted her head back and let the warm water beat down gently on her face.

As for Jesse, he had finished his shower a half-an-hour ago and was already dressed for the dance. He tugged at his collar nervously and looked at the clock; another hour to go. He didn't know what had possessed him to actually summon the courage to ask the pinkette out but he guessed that it was because of the way they always joked with each other that made the words just slip out.

Truth be told, he had fallen for Hallie not too long after her had first come to Duel Academy. It was when they had dueled each other that he had seen the true beauty of the way she dueled. She had such a passion for not only dueling but for life as well. That was one of the things that had led to his heart surprising him with constant thoughts of her.

"Ruby!" He looked to the little carbuncle next to him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine, Ruby. Just nervous I guess." "Ruby, ruby!" Jesse smiled sheepishly. "Yeah I'll ask her to dance but even if she does accept I think it will only be out of kindness and not because of any feelings or anything like that."

The purple carbuncle glared at him. "Ruby!" she hissed. Jesse blinked. "What do you mean, 'that's not the case?'" Ruby shook her head; her best friend was normally so observant to the way others were feeling. But now…he was just being dense. "Ruby," she sighed.

"Tell her how I feel? Are you nuts, Ruby! Why on earth would I do that?" Ruby smacked his arm with her tail and angry ruby eyes met confused green ones. "Ruby, ruby, ruby!" Jessed sighed and laid his head in his hands. "Yeah I know I'm the type of person who at least likes people to know how I feel, but…"

The purple fox looked at the clock and gave Jesse a push with her muzzle. Jesse's eyes drifted to the clock as well. He had five minutes to walk to the girl's dorm so with a sigh he lifted his head up and pushed his body off the bed.

He gave one last glance at Ruby who wagged her tail encouragingly and locked his door behind him.

Hallie looked at herself in the mirror and began to play with a strand of her freshly curled waist length, pink hair that she had put up in a ponytail. Amber eyes stared back at her with the same worried expression she knew she wore on her face.

After her shower she had gotten dressed in what was practically the only really nice piece of clothing she owned. The rest of the things in her closet were jeans, t-shirts, her usual converse, her uniform and other various items.

It was a sky blue dress that came down to just above her knees and had very slight ruffles along the edges. It had somewhat puffy sleeves and the neckline came down in a v. A black bow wound around the waist and flattered her small figure. She was also wearing the nicest pair of shoes she owned which were pure white ballet flats with gold circling around the edges.

A knock at her door broke her out of her thoughts and she took a deep breath before answering. She smiled at the blunette nervously. He returned her smile with that dazzling one of his own and held out his arm. She placed her hand on his elbow and allowed him to lead her into the hallway and to the ballroom.

"One question I have is why did Chancellor Sheppard arrange this and why does everyone have to attend?" The bluenette turned his full attention to her. "He knows how much teenagers love things like this." He noticed Hallie's disgruntled expression.

He laughed and for one moment, the heavy weight on his shoulders was lifted. They soon made their way to the ballroom and Hallie instantly grew skittish at the sight of all the people which in turn made Jesse nervous.

But Hallie, not wanting to admit her fear of too many people around her to Jesse, tilted her head slightly and walked straight ahead into the room.

Jesse couldn't help but smile. He already knew how Hallie felt around big crowds but the fact that she was trying so hard to not let it get to her was simply adorable. He instantly shook his head at the thought. He couldn't let his feelings for her get to him tonight. Tonight was just supposed to be for fun.

He thought once more of Ruby's words to him and sighed. He just couldn't do it. He couldn't tell her that her best friend had feelings for her. With another sigh and shake of his head he walked up to Hallie and the two began to chat and dance with other friends.

But soon the lights dimmed and a slow song began to play. It was incredibly sweet and soothing and without even thinking about it first he grasped Hallie's hand in both of his. "Would you like to dance?" he asked, smiling slightly.

Without answering, Hallie allowed the teal-haired European lead her back out onto the dance floor. She hesitated before putting her arms around his neck and her breath hitched as soon as his warm, calloused hands pressed against the small of her back.

Hallie's eyes stayed locked with Jesse's beautiful sea green ones as they slowly moved to the sway of the music. Oh how she wished she could be everything he wanted and more. She wished she was the kind of beautiful that he was looking for. But she just didn't think he felt that way about her. I mean, why would a wonderful, sweet guy like Jesse fall for someone like her who had a temper and a defiant cocky nature?

Hallie's hazel eyes suddenly broke contact with Jesse's and she shook her head. Was she just assuming things or was she actually right? Would Jesse not like the type of girl that she was? Well, she'd just have to take a chance and find out.

Jesse's hand cupped her chin and titled it up so that they were looking into each other's eyes once more. "Is something wrong, Hal? Are you not having fun?" Hallie looked back down and took a deep breath. She was losing her patience with herself. "Jesse, there's something I want you to do for me," she said softly. And even though the music was pounding and all the voices were louder than thought possible, somehow Jesse was able to hear her.

"What's that?" he asked just as quietly. Hallie took another deep breath. "Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain; kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down; give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around. Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."

She had looked back down while singing the song by Taylor Swift that so well described the way she felt about the caring bluenette, but had glanced back up when she had finished the chorus. Jesse was staring at her with an expression she couldn't even begin to fathom and then leaned closer to her. Her fear from before of him being able to hear her thoughts from being so close did not matter now because she had just told him what she was thinking anyways.

Amber gazed nervously into emerald and that was when the weight was lifted off the blunette's shoulders completely. He then leaned down and this time was not afraid to show Hallie Evans how he felt about her. He pressed his lips to hers and his hands made their way from her lower back all the way up to the sides of her neck.

At first Hallie's mind and body were both unable to process what was happening but it wasn't long until her lips began to move against his in their own dance of passion. When the two pulled away, Jesse took her hand tightly in his and led her off the dance floor. He led her out into the main hall of the Obelisk Blue dorms, which wasn't far but was still far enough so that they wouldn't be seen.

Jesse's eyes drifted to the window. It was still raining. Pouring to be exact; just like in the words she had sang ever so softly to him.

"Hallie…did you really mean that?" Hallie sighed. "Of course. Although you must've thought so yourself because of what your lips did afterwards."

She forced her amber eyes downward as her fingers lifted up to graze her lips. Jesse took hold of her hand and waited to speak until her eyes were back on him. "There actually is more…" Hallie said quietly before he could say anything.

Jesse blinked and Hallie backed up a couple of steps. "I fell in love with you the day we had our duel. I heard this song by Taylor Swift the exact same day and I knew that you were the one for me. But…that didn't mean I was the one for you."

Jesse was about to say something but Hallie held up a hand. She took a deep breath and looked back up into his mesmerizing green eyes.

"The way you move is like a full on rainstorm

And I'm a house of cards.

You're the kind of reckless that should send me running

But I kinda know that I won't get far

And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch

Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of."

While singing Hallie began to move towards the door that led outside where the rain was still pouring as hard as it had been earlier, if not harder.

"Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."

At this point she was standing in the pouring rain, holding out her hand toward Jesse. She had already dived into the water by telling him how she felt but by seeing if he would follow her into the pouring rain she was diving even farther under and into uncharted territory.

"My mind forgets to remind me

You're a bad idea

You touch me once and it's really something

You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world

But with you I know it's no good

And I could wait patiently

But I really wish you would…"

Her eyes begged Jesse to come to her but he needed no further signs, for he wanted to come to her.

"Drop everything now

Meet me in the pouring rain

Kiss me on the sidewalk

Take away the pain

Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile

Get me with those green eyes baby as the lights go down

Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around

Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."

Jesse took her outstretched hand in his and pulled her as close to him as their bodies would allow. "Tell me one thing, Hal…Take away what pain?"

Hallie looked at him with the deep pools of dark amber that were her eyes. "Before I…told you all this, it would pain me to see you smile and know that you weren't mine. Of course it was obvious why you wouldn't be. Like you and I said this afternoon and in the song, 'you're the rainstorm and I'm the house of cards.' In other words you're perfect and I'm not."

She gave him a slight smile. "I guess you could also say that you're Edward and I'm Bella. You're too perfect for someone like me to be with you."

Jesse's green eyes searched hers thoroughly, looking for some trace of a lie but when he found none he finally realized that she was being honest about her feelings. She really thought she wasn't good enough to be with him.

"You want to tell me why you feel that way?" Jesse asked quietly. Hallie looked up at him, the blush once again visible on her cheeks. "You're perfect, Jess. I'm not. That line where it says 'and you find I'm even better than you imagined I would be…' I always wished that was the case but knew it wasn't true." Before the bluenette could say anything, Hallie added, "Though I know no one's perfect, but you are to me."

Jesse cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand. "You don't see yourself clearly at all, Hal," he chuckled softly. He placed a kiss on her lips and brushed a stray bubblegum curl out of her face. "You're the one who's perfect to me."

Hallie's eyes softened and her smile grew bigger. "I love you Jesse Anderson. So do you love me enough to take away my pain?" Jesse smiled tenderly and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Sparks definitely flew in front of my eyes there," Hallie said once Jesse pulled away.

"You're not the only one," Jesse laughed. They both looked up at the rain that was coming down in sheets on top of them. Jesse took the pinkette's hand and led her back into the building where it was warm and dry. Jesse' fingers laced with Hallie's and he sent a curious look her way. "Hal, you never finished singing the song to me."

Hallie smiled slightly. "I'll run my fingers through you hair and watch the lights go wild; just keep on keeping your eyes on me. It's just wrong enough to make it feel right. And lead me up the staircase, won't you whisper soft and slow, I'm captivated by you baby like a fireworks show. Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain. Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes as the lights go down; give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile."

A grin made its way to the blunette's face as his bubblegum-haired beauty finished singing the song. He picked up a strand of her hair and began to fondle it. "Um, Jess I think because of the lyrics I sang, I'm the one who's supposed to be playing with your hair."

Jesse rolled his eyes but didn't release the curl in his hand. So Hallie removed it from his hand and rand her fingers through his spiky, soft teal hair. "Now it looks like you'll have to lead me up the staircase, Jesse," Hallie teased softly. In response to her statement, Jesse took her hand and led her toward the giant staircase in the middle of the Obelisk Blue dorm hallway.

They both climbed the numerous amount of steps together and then Jesse led Hallie back to his room. Hallie looked at him questioningly. "Girls aren't allowed in the boy dorms."

Jesse grinned. "I think you were right before. I am the reckless one. Too bad I won't let you run." His grin turned Cheshire-style and Hallie's cheeks flushed once more that night. He flopped down onto his bed and pulled Hallie along with him. She let out a squeak of surprise as she landed softly on top of him.

Jesse chuckled. So you ran your fingers through my hair and the lights went wild. I'm keeping my eyes on you and I led you up the staircase. What's next?"

Hallie diverted her gaze from his. "We still need fireworks," she said quietly, allowing a purr to leave her throat

"Oh, that's right…" Jesse murmured, "It's too bad for the fireworks that you already captivate me like a fireworks show." Hallie looked back up at him and smiled cheekily. Their lips met in a passionate, feverish kiss and once more that night, Jesse's emerald eyes met her hazel ones. Ruby suddenly cuddled up beside them and gave Jesse and 'I told you so' look.

Jesse rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the girl now lying beside him. "I love you, Hal," he murmured, placing a hand on her cheek. She smiled. "I love you too, Jesse."

They both shared a smile and for yet another time that night, sparks flew for the now happy couple.

Kay, very sappy ending I know. Well just very sappy in general. XP This idea sounded cute in my head so I'm hoping it came out as good in writing. I just love Taylor Swift's new album and I'll probably do songfics with Hallie and Jesse to some of Taylor's other songs. As well as some other songs in general. I just thought of Barefoot Cinderella from HM Forever, so….we'll have to see I guess. Anyways, hope you liked it and hope you all like Hallie as much as I do. ~shrugs~ I dunno; she's just one of my fav oc's but that's my opinion. Lol. Thanks to all of you who read through this whole thing and who have stuck with me and inspired me and helped me to never give up. You're one of the reasons I write.~


End file.
